Mystery Magic
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: "When are you going to ask out Mr. Lore? You both flirt all the time and it's getting really annoying." "Wh…what the…? He's an English teacher and I'm a Marh teacher, it would never work! Now go back to studying, Sting!"


_**Should I make this into a series? Maybe one-shots revolving Fairy Tail characters in high school? Leave me your thoughts!**_

* * *

It was the school's study period. The campus was quiet and hopefully all the students were doing as they were supposed to.

Orga Nanagear, math teacher for Fiore High School, was grading papers while watching over his students. Some chatted quietly, while others were busy starting on the nights homework. A few familiar students caught his eye. Freed Justine was jotting down quick history notes while Laxus Dreyar was figuring out the night's homework. Lucy Heartfillia had her head buried in her newest notebook and he watched as she scribbled away. Natsu Dragneel sat right next to her and was clearly arguing with Gray Fullbuster.

The older man was ready to get up and break the fight when his door slowly opened.

He turned his head in curiosity and was met with a rather pleasant surprise.

The very attractive new English teacher, by the name of Rufus Lore stood right under his classroom's door. He was taken in by the high school just a few months prior. The previous English teacher had retired and they needed to fill in the vacant space. Lucky for Orga, the man was rather easy on the eyes and someone that he was quickly considering a friend.

"Mr. Nanagear, I seemed to have forgotten my key to the staff room. I was hoping that you could be kind enough and lend my yours." Rufus ignored the stares of the students and smiled across the room to Orga, and trying not to drool at the sight the larger man put. The black button up shirt was doing the man great justice. The way that it clung to his muscular frame was enough to make Rufus' knees weak.

However, he was able to control himself and ignore his desires. Orga, was clearly attractive to the opposite sex. As far as he knew of course.

Orga laughed lightly at the other's predicament and bent down to reach for his bag. Digging through the many papers and the few wrappers of candy bars (that he needs to throw away), he was finally about to find his keys. The old swirly chair he sat in creaked as he got up. He could feel eyes on him and Rufus; it was starting to unnerve him. Teenagers could be a rather strange species.

The blonde's eyes lit up when he caught sight of the keys. "Thank you! You are of much assistance. I heard that Ms. Scarlet brought a cake for the staff and I just wanted to steal myself a slice." At the realization of Rufus intentions Orga just smiled brighter.

"Well them just get me a slice too, today is a cheat day for me. So I don't have to worry about sticking to my workout."

Rufus agreed to the request and reached out for the keys. When he had them within his grasp he gave one last heartfelt 'thank you' and was out the door. Orga followed behind for a few steps and was the one to open the door for his fellow teacher.

When everything was set and done Orga closed the door and began walking to his desk. Then he noticed how unnaturally quite his class had become.

He took his seat and looked around his classroom. All eyes were on him and the air of disappointment was heavy.

A boy with platinum hair and a scar over his eyebrow gave an exasperated sigh. He reclined back in his chair and looked pointy at his math teacher. "When are you going to ask out Mr. Lore? You both flirt all the time and it's getting really annoying."

Orga almost chocked on his spit. "Wh…what the…? He's an English teacher and I'm a Marh teacher, it would never work! Now go back to studying, Sting!" He demanded. The question had thrown Orga into such a loop that he wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Were they both flirting? What would happen if Orga asked Rufus on a date? What would the English teacher say?

So many questions began forming in his head and bit of excitement went along with it. Orag, at that moment was beginning to consider maybe actually asking Rufus on a date. It wouldn't hurt either of them if they went to go get a coffee right before school.

Or maybe share their lunch together.

"He never denied flirting with Mr. Lore!" Natsu pointed out.

The class went into another episode of eerie silence.

Orga was surly going to die early as a result from his rather interesting students.


End file.
